Aliz au Pays des Sorciers
by Erzulie
Summary: Je sais d’avance que vous ne me croirez pas… Si j’ai décidé de vous raconter mon histoire ce n’est pas pour que vous me montriez du doigt… Asseyezvous, ça pourrait être long, je ne sais pas, ça dépend de vous, de moi, des autres… Fermez les yeux, imaginez
1. Dans le terrier du lapin blanc

**Aliz au Pays des Sorciers**

_Ne prenez pas peur en lisant cette histoire, oui c'est bien une potterfiction, et vous verrez pourquoi… J'espère que mon idée est vraiment originale, et que je ne reprends pas celle d'un autre auteur, auquel cas, toutes mes excuses, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès…_

_Le titre de ce premier chapitre fait référence à un certain film… Les fans de cette trilogie l'auront sûrement reconnu…_

_Je vous conseille, si vous voulez comprendre plus facilement de passer lire le premier (le seul pour l'instant… Hum… Hum… regards en l'air) chapitre de ma fic « A la recherche du médaillon perdu »… Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'est pas très long…_

_**Disclaimer :** Mon disclaimer est caché dans cette histoire. Merci à JKR qui nous offre un univers tellement vaste que l'on peut nous aussi y exercer notre imagination, même nos plus folles idées_…

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&

**Chapitre 1 : Dans le terrier du lapin blanc**

**Je sais d'avance que vous ne me croirez pas… Mais, si j'ai décidé de vous raconter mon histoire, ce n'est pas pour que vous me montriez du doigt, non, et ce n'est pas non plus pour que vous me traitiez de folle… J'ai besoin de ça pour m'aider à comprendre… Pourquoi est-ce que c'est arrivé à moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça s'est passé comme ça ? Vous ne devez pas saisir grand-chose pour l'instant, alors laissez-moi vous raconter cette histoire, mais chut, n'essayez pas de m'interrompre, je perds facilement le fil et je risque de tout mélanger… Asseyez-vous, ça pourrait être long, je ne sais pas, ça dépend de vous, de moi, des autres… Fermez les yeux et imaginez… **

La foule se presse sur le trottoir recouvert de la neige d'automne sale et grise qui tombe parfois, vous savez, celle qui vous incite à rester au chaud chez vous, contre laquelle vous pestez en manquant de vous étaler dedans à deux reprises, ou celle qu'on amasse au coin des rues en gros tas fondants et grisâtres. Les gens marchent tous dans le même sens ici, non, en fait à bien y regarder, ils ne marchent pas, ils avancent. Ils avancent ? Mais vers quoi ? Le savent-ils vraiment ? Ils courent vers leur propre déchéance, sans même le savoir, c'est peut-être ça qui me déprime un peu plus…

Bon, je remonte mon col jusque sous mon nez pour me protéger du froid qui s'insinue autour de moi et fait bleuir mes doigts. Quelle idée aussi de venir à cette heure là ! Mais ça c'est tout moi ! Ah, l'organisation ! Un mot qui recèle bien des mystères pour moi… La nuit est déjà tombée et j'aime la sentir, même si les lueurs orange des lampadaires m'empêchent de voir les étoiles suspendues tout là-haut. L'important c'est que je suis enfin arrivée devant cette librairie, non ?

Je jette un œil à la vitrine illuminée qui éclaire les passants d'une lumière blafarde, et une frêle jeune fille me regarde, l'air un peu étonné. C'est moi. Bon, pour vous faire une idée, je suis une fille banale, aux yeux banals, aux cheveux banals, habillée dans des vêtements quoi de plus banals… Je vous fais peur ? Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler de moi. C'est vrai, qui s'intéresse à vous ici ? Paris n'est qu'une ville faite pour des gens banals et ternes qui recherchent la compagnie de gens banals et ternes. Au-delà de mon physique ba… de mon physique passe-partout, j'ai l'impression d'être vraiment différente. Oui, vous savez j'ai le même sentiment que vous avez ressenti quand vous êtes allé à l'anniversaire de votre lointain et très cher cousin et que vous vous êtes aperçu que vous étiez le seul à ne pas être en tenue de soirée…

Je stoppe le flux incessant de mes pensées délirantes quand je m'aperçois que je ris toute seule. Je me décide enfin à pousser la porte du magasin, en prenant soin de taper mes bottes pleines de neige sur le pas de la porte. Diling… La sonnette retentie, aussitôt un vieux monsieur sort de l'arrière boutique et me lance un sourire qui plisse son visage parcheminé. On dirait qu'il a passé toute sa vie dans ses livres, et je ne serais pas surprise de voir s'envoler un nuage de poussière en passant un plumeau sur son crâne chauve.

« Je peux vous aider ?

- Euh… Je cherche le dernier tome d'Harry Potter…

- Ah, oui, bien sûr… C'est tout au fond, à côté des livres de cuisine…

- Merci. »

Je regarde les rangées de livres anciens et usés qui encombrent toutes les étagères et repère dans un coin quelques livres neufs.

« Vous savez, vous êtes la première personne qui vient m'en acheter un. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Maria a tant insisté pour que j'en commande quelques uns. »

Je réponds quelque chose de poli, tout en me disant que le pauvre ne doit pas voir beaucoup de monde dans sa boutique. Qui s'intéresse à toutes ces vieilleries ? J'aperçois enfin le livre tant convoité, caché derrière des livres de cuisine qui me paraissent tout droit sortis d'un grenier poussiéreux, et je reviens à la caisse.

« Si cela vous intéresse, j'ai le livre de Gutterfield sur les voyages de Sir Landcock aux Amériques… Il y a de très belles gravures dedans…

- Non merci, ce sera tout.

- Ou un recueil des poèmes de Blison…

- Euh, je ne suis pas une grande amatrice de poésie… »

Quelques minutes plus tard, je sors de la petite librairie avec sous le bras une dizaine de livres de poches en plus de mon Harry Potter. Que voulez-vous, je suis d'une nature généreuse… Mais quelle importance ? Je tiens fermement sous mon manteau pour ne pas abîmer le dernier tome que j'ai tant attendu…

35 minutes de métro et 22 minutes de marche à pied plus tard, je pousse enfin la porte de mon appartement, et je pose négligemment mes affaires trempées partout sur mon chemin. Coup d'œil à mon répondeur, pas de messages… Je suis tranquille pour la soirée… Aha ! Enfin je vais pouvoir déguster les neuf cents pages que j'ai senties contre moi tout à l'heure sans pouvoir y toucher… Je souris et je tombe dans mon canapé avec délice.

« Harry Potter et le pouvoir de l'amour » Un titre prometteur… Je passe mon doigt sur les lettres dorées et j'ouvre finalement, presque avec regret, le livre à la première page. Et mince ! Je me relève pour mettre une lumière plus tamisée, allume une bougie, fait un détour par la cuisine pour me préparer une tasse de chocolat chaud, attrape une couverture, rajoute quelques coussins… Bon ça y est ? Je suis prête ? C'est toujours comme ça, j'ai toujours quelque chose à arranger et du coup je mets immanquablement dix minutes pour me préparer… J'ai bien attendu plus d'un an pour ce tome, je peux bien patienter encore quelques minutes, non ? Non ! Je m'installe cette fois-ci définitivement et attrape le bouquin, les doigts tremblants d'excitation. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle nous a mijoté cette fois-ci JK ?

« Elle n'avait jamais pensé entendre parler de lui à nouveau. Elle croyait être à l'abri de toute cette histoire, et voilà que cela recommençait… Toutes ses nuits avaient été ponctuées de cauchemars depuis qu'on lui avait rappelé ce qu'elle avait essayé d'effacer de sa mémoire, en vain. Elle n'avait pas peur, non, elle était terrorisée à l'idée d'être de nouveau liée à ça. Onze heures du soir, pensa t-elle, tout le monde est couché, je finis ce coin là et je monte. Pétunia s'acharnait à présent à décaper le dernier endroit de la cuisine qui avait échappé à son coup de main énergique et ressassait une nouvelle fois ses idées noires… »

**C'est là que c'est arrivé… Je n'ai même pas eus le temps d'avoir peur… Ce que je me souviens ? Une lumière éblouissante, le livre qui s'est mis à trembler, je me suis sentie arrachée de mon canapé, et puis plus rien… C'est bizarre… Comme quand vous vous réveillez après une opération chirurgicale… Vous vous sentez bien, et vous ne savez pas où vous êtes… C'était pareil pour moi…**

Le contact du sol humide me fait reprendre conscience. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je suis restée étendue ? Et d'abord, où suis-je ? Je ne me souviens pas que ma moquette soit aussi mouillée du gazon plein de rosée, ni que mon plafond soit constellé d'étoiles… Et puis, j'ai un de ces mal de tête… Je me relève un peu étourdie, et la vision de mon environnement me retourne l'estomac. Mais qu'est-ce que… Alors, deux possibilités, ou je suis en train de rêver que je me trouve dans un jardin d'une maison de banlieue anglaise chic, ou je me suis fait kidnappée par un gang qui m'aurait traînée jusqu'à Londres, puis le chef se serait aperçu de sa grossière erreur, et ils m'auraient jeté ici pour se débarrasser de moi… Ouh la la, ma pauvre tête… Il fait terriblement lourd ici, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer. J'enlève mon gros pull en laine, en espérant me réveiller bientôt, car la théorie du kidnapping est, à bien y réfléchir, pas des plus vraisemblables. Soudain, j'entends une porte qui s'ouvre…

« Harry… Bonne chance… »

Un grand jeune homme se tient à quelques mètres devant moi et pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'a pas vu… La porte se referme et il se retourne. C'est là que je vois son visage, à la lueur de la lune… C'est dingue ! Je rêve, c'est sûr ! Il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau au Harry Potter que je m'imagine ! Les cheveux en bataille, des lunettes rondes, des yeux verts magnifiques, je le trouve vraiment séduisant, mais… je ne comprend pas ce qui se passe… je sais que c'est impossible, et pourtant…

« Harry Potter… »

C'est plus fort que moi, c'est sorti tout seul, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il se retourne vers moi aussi vif que l'éclair et dégaine sa baguette avant que je puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement. Je n'arrive pas à le croire… Alors… Je suis dans le livre ? Un frisson me parcourt tout le corps, j'ai soudain envie de vomir. Il doit bien voir que je ne représente pas de danger potentiel, et il abaisse sa baguette apparemment soulagé.

« Qui es-tu ? demande t-il toujours méfiant. »

J'esquisse un sourire pour cacher mon état de choc.

« Et toi, qui es-tu ?

- Tu connais mon nom et tu me demandes qui je suis, s'étonne t-il.

- Alors tu es réellement Harry Potter ?

- Oui… euh… et toi ? »

Aïe ! Je viens de comprendre dans quelle situation je suis… Je peux lui dire la vérité, que je viens d'un autre monde, le monde réel et qu'il n'est qu'un personnage de livre, que je suis entrée dans son histoire sans le faire exprès et que je ne sais pas comment en sortir… Me croira t-il ? Comment le savoir ? Il me prendra pour une folle plutôt ! Je peux aussi dire que je suis une sorcière et que je viens l'aider, ou mieux, que je suis perdue parce que je viens d'un autre pays… Tiens, d'ailleurs, c'est bizarre, je comprends quand il parle, moi qui suis nulle en anglais… Ou alors j'avoue que je ne connais rien à la magie, mais que j'ai besoin de son aide… oui, c'est peut-être ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire… D'ailleurs c'est vrai, il peut peut-être m'aider à retrouver mon monde… J'ai la tête qui tourne en pensant à tout ça… Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?

« Je m'appelle Aliz et je suis une Moldue.

- Tu connais notre monde alors… remarque t-il toujours sur ses gardes.

- Oh oui, parfaitement ! »

J'ai même envie d'ajouter que je connais les moindres détails de sa vie, mais je ne veux pas qu'il se méfie de moi. Il peut me sortir de là.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- J'ai besoin de ton aide…

- Vraiment ? »

L'ironie qui perce dans sa voix me laisse deviner qu'il doit en avoir par-dessus la tête que le monde repose sur ses épaules. Je le comprends. Une idée germe dans mon esprit…

« Tu allais peut-être au Terrier…

- Comment tu sais ça ? dit-il vivement en redressant sa baguette.

- C'est très long à expliquer… Ecoute, je sais que c'est difficile de faire confiance aux gens en ce moment, mais j'aimerais te raconter mon histoire un peu plus tard. Ron et Hermione peuvent…

- Quoi ? T'as dit quoi là ? »

Et mince ! Je ne fais que m'enfoncer… J'essaie de prendre une voix rassurante.

« Je les connais ne t'inquiète pas… Mais je voudrais qu'ils entendent ce que j'ai à dire eux aussi. S'il te plaît, j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide ! Vous êtes mon seul secours ! »

Je le vois hésiter. Je sais qu'il ne m'emmènera pas… Et si j'étais un Mangemort déguisé en une innocente jeune femme ? Ce serait vraiment prendre un risque inutile ! Une petite brise se lève et secoue mes cheveux. Une voiture passe et nous éclaire un moment avec ses lumières aveuglantes. C'est dingue comme il ressemble au Harry que j'avais imaginé ! Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux et soupire.

« Bon, je ne sais vraiment pas qui tu es, ni ce que tu attends de moi, mais je vais t'emmener avec moi. Seulement avant, je voudrais m'excuser pour ceci… »

Et avant que je ne demande pour quoi, il lance me lance un sort de Pétrification qui me raidit complètement le corps. Et mince alors ! Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi désagréable…

« Au moins, je ne prends pas de risques, tu vois… On verra bien ce que tu auras à nous dire ! On va transplaner directement au Terrier… J'ai pas mon permis mais je sais me débrouiller, et au diable le Ministère ! »

Je n'ai pas peur, je voudrais articuler quelque chose, mais ma mâchoire est complètement figée, impossible d'émettre le moindre son ! Il s'approche de moi et passe sa main autour de ma taille, empoigne sa valise de l'autre, et un, deux, trois, il fait un pas et m'entraîne avec lui dans un tourbillon infernal…

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&

_Alors, d'abord une question… Est-ce que je reste au **présent + passé composé** ou est-ce que vous préférez **imparfait + passé simple** ?_

_Ensuite, juste une petite précision, il se pourrait qu'il y ait certains rapprochements entre cette fic et « A la recherche du médaillon perdu », mais les histoires seront complètements différentes, vous l'aurez compris à cause de l'irruption de la narratrice…_

_(Aïe aïe aïe ! Je ne sais pas dans quoi je m'engage ! Il va vraiment falloir que je règle mon problème de retard de postage…)_

_A bientôt ! Promis, je vous fais pas attendre trop longtemps ! _

**_« Et si tu étais prisonnier de ce rêve, serais-tu capable de faire la différence entre le monde du rêve et le monde réel ? » (citation d'un certain film)_**


	2. Ton monde, notre monde, un livre

_Et voilà la suite ! Heureuse de l'avoir terminée ce chapitre. Et en plus il est assez long, donc tout va bien ! Je reste à la narration au présent comme vous me l'avez conseillé ! Merci à tous les reviewers ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira !_

_Disclaimer : Est-il utile de préciser que je n'ai rien inventé de leur monde ? Tout est précisé dans l'histoire !_

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o

**Chapitre 2 : Ton monde, notre monde, un livre...**

**Ça paraît vraiment irréaliste je sais... Evidemment que je me suis demandée parfois si tout ça n'était pas un rêve, si je ne m'étais pas endormie sur le livre, jusqu'à ce que… Ça y est je commence à tout mélanger ! Je vous ai dit de ne pas m'interrompre ! Ah mais non, ce n'est pas fini ! En fait ce n'est que le début… Oui, finalement j'aime bien vous parler, c'est agréable, surtout quand vous ne haussez pas les sourcils et que vous ne secouez pas la tête de désapprobation. C'est tellement bizarre ce que j'ai vécu…**

La maison me semble plus petite que ce que je me suis imaginée, ou peut-être est-ce simplement l'effet du transplanage. Harry me libère du sort, et je vois bien dans ses yeux qu'il hésite encore à me faire confiance. Je ne peux pas le lui reprocher après tout… Un sentiment étrange me serre le cœur. C'est vrai, je le connais par cœur, alors que moi je suis une parfaite étrangère à ses yeux… J'ai vécu tant de choses avec lui, j'ai tremblé, j'ai ris, j'ai pleuré, je me suis révoltée, et il ne le sait pas.

« Comment est-ce que tu connais Ron et Hermione ? me demande t-il en poussant la porte du Terrier. »

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre - et d'ailleurs qu'aurais-je répondu ? – Molly accoure comme si elle avait un hippogriffe aux fesses.

« Harry ! Comment vas-tu ? On t'attendait ! Et joyeux anniversaire mon grand ! Entre vite, Hermione est déjà… Bonjour ! me lance t-elle un sourire aimable aux lèvres. »

Je réponds à son salut, un peu intimidée par cette petite femme joviale qui se tient les mains sur les hanches comme pour reprocher gentiment à Harry de ne pas avoir fait les présentations un peu plus tôt. Celui-ci se tourne vers moi, légèrement embarrassé.

« Euh… voici Aliz… c'est une… euh… une amie.

- Enchantée ! Tu étais à Poudlard ?

- Ou… Non. Je suis une Cracmol.

- Oh, je suis désolée, excuse moi… s'écrit Molly comme si elle venait de faire une grosse gaffe »

Harry se tourne vers moi en fronçant les sourcils, et ses yeux interrogateurs sondent les miens.

« Mais je croyais que…

- Je n'ai pas de pouvoirs magiques, ça revient un peu au même. »

Je suis bien décidée à m'expliquer sur ma présence ici. Quand même ! Je ne sais même pas quelle heure il est, mais le ciel étoilé me laisse penser que la nuit a déjà pointé le bout de son nez. Et puis, c'est bien connu, les livres commencent toujours pendant les grandes vacances. Alors, quel jour sommes-nous ? Ah, mais bien sûr ! Molly lui a souhaité un joyeux anniversaire, donc nous sommes le 31 juillet. Mais bon, finalement peu importe, ça ne va pas m'aider à trouver une excuse pour m'introduire comme ça en plein milieu de la nuit... Je jette un coup d'œil rapide à la pendule Weasley, mais inutile d'y chercher l'heure ! Je n'ai jamais compris l'intérêt d'une telle horloge… quelle source d'angoisse ! me dis-je en regardant les aiguilles toutes dirigées vers le « en danger de mort ». Je cherche en moi-même le courage de balancer, peut-être le plus gros mensonge que mon esprit honnête n'ait jamais élaboré sournoisement… Enfin, non, celui où j'ai dit à ma cousine Malvia que jamais, oh grand jamais, je n'avais cassé sa nouvelle poupée, passe bien sûr avant… Je souris en me rappelant la raclée que mes parents m'avaient donnée en rentrant. Bref, Harry m'a tendu la perche, alors j'en profite… J'essaie de capter le regard de Harry pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne doit pas me contredire sur ce que je vais lancer, ce qui n'est pas bien difficile vu qu'il me fixe en attendant sûrement que je m'explique.

« Harry m'a gentiment proposé de venir chez vous pour quelques temps car je n'ai nulle part où aller... »

Je suis un peu stupéfaite par mon affront, mais bon, je n'ai pas trop le choix ! Harry ouvre des yeux ronds et je sens qu'il s'apprête à sortir quelque chose qu'il faut à tout prix que j'empêche. J'enchaîne.

« Enfin, si bien sûr je ne vous dérange pas. Disons que j'ai un sérieux problème qu'il faut que je règle et il m'a proposé son aide… »

Je sais bien que Molly a toutes ses raisons d'hésiter… Inviter une étrangère serait vraiment prendre un risque inutile, surtout dans ces temps troublés, mais après tout, je suis une amie de Harry, non ?

« Oh, mais bien sûr que tu peux rester ici ! Nous serons très heureux d'accueillir une amie de Harry ici ! Tu sais, il fait un peu partie de la famille… La maison est un peu petite, mais il y aura bien une place dans la chambre de Ginny et Hermione. Harry, tu as bien fait de nous l'amener… On allait quand même pas la laisser dehors par les temps qui courent.

- Je vous remercie beaucoup madame Weasley.

- Tu peux m'appeler Molly… Harry, monte, il y en qui t'attendent avec impatience ! Moi je vais installer Aliz. »

Je les suis dans l'escalier de bois qui craque sous chacun de nos pas, et ses plaintes déchirantes me rappellent mon parquet ciré. Mon chez moi me semble si loin… Harry ouvre une porte et des cris de joie fusent, mais Molly bifurque à gauche et j'entre avec elle dans une petite pièce mansardée joliment décorée. Une chambre de fille de toute évidence. Des photos animées sont épinglées sur tous les murs et rendent compte de la vie remplie d'une adolescente souriante aux longs cheveux roux. Je reconnais ses frères et sœurs sans peine. Les jumeaux ici devant une montagne de crème fouettée, mijotant une attaque surprise sur Ron, Charlie maîtrisant un dragon, Ginny et Ron s'amusant à faire des grimaces, Bill faisant voler dans ses bras une petite fille riant aux éclats, Harry et Ginny essayant d'attraper un vif d'or, et oh… ici toute la famille Weasley réunie. Mon regard parcoure à présent des photos prises à Poudlard où j'ai bien du mal à reconnaître les visages. Molly agite sa baguette, et un matelas recouvert de couvertures apparaît dans un coin de la chambre.

« Voilà, j'espère que tu te sentira bien, me dit-elle d'un air anxieux.

- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi… Je vous remercie encore une fois pour votre hospitalité, c'est très gentil à vous de…

- Tss Tss… Ne t'inquiète donc pas… Mais plutôt, dis moi, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour t'aider ?

- Euh… Je sais pas. C'est assez compliqué, mais je ne veux pas vous embêter avec ça déjà que vous m'accueillez les bras ouverts.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas en parler ?

- Je… Oui, pour l'instant, c'est encore un peu tôt.

- Je comprends, mais n'hésite pas si tu as besoin d'une bonne oreille ou d'autre chose. Ah, j'allais oublier… »

Elle agita une nouvelle fois sa baguette et une brosse à dent rouge apparue dans sa main.

« La salle de bain est au bout du couloir à droite…

- Merci. »

J'hésite plusieurs fois avant de frapper à la porte en bois vernis. J'ai toujours été comme ça… attendre cinq minute avant de me décider à passer un coup de téléphone, me répéter cent fois mon texte avant d'entrer dans une boulangerie. Ça a toujours été infernal pour moi… Et maintenant voilà que ma timidité me rattrape au galop et fait danser mon cœur sur un rythme infernal. Ou plutôt, n'est-ce pas la peur de me retrouver en face de tous ces personnages qui me retient tout à coup ? Si, bien sûr que si. J'ai peur. C'est indiscutable. Et derrière la porte, j'entends des rires et des voix que je reconnais même si je n'ai jamais entendu leur propriétaire parler. Celle de Harry, grave et profonde, celle d'Hermione, pointue mais appliquée, celle de Ginny, douce, et enfin celle de Ron, surprise. Oui, surprise, car j'entends à l'instant Harry leur parler de moi… Bon, j'attends encore une minute, le temps qu'il finisse de les mettre au courant, et je frappe. Allez, j'y vais. Le lion entre en cage.

Je pousse la porte doucement, et quand je vois les quatre paires d'yeux qui me fixent soudain, la conversation suspendue en l'air, je regrette de ne pas être restée un peu plus longtemps à l'abri du panneau de bois. J'inspire profondément pour dénouer le nœud qui brûle mon estomac et j'articule péniblement, la voix mal assurée.

« Euh… bonjour…

- Salut, me répond Hermione avec un grand sourire. »

Sa gentillesse fait tomber un peu le stress qui m'a envahit tout à l'heure. J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé Hermione. Je me suis toujours sentie assez proche d'elle, je la comprenais souvent. C'est une fille intelligente et qui ne manque pas de tact. Je ne serais pas étonnée qu'elle fasse une carrière de Médicomage. Elle sait être à l'écoute des autres.

« Et bien, tu sais que tu es la première Moldue à passer une nuit au Terrier ? »

Ron, par contre a beaucoup moins de tact. Sa maladresse fait lever à Hermione les yeux au ciel.

« Cracmol… Je suis une Cracmol.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'elle va rester qu'une nuit ? demande Ginny à son frère. Peut-être bien qu'elle va assister au mariage. »

Le mariage de Bill et Fleur ! Je l'avais complètement oublié…

« Ah, bah ça serait bien, ça nous ferait deux bras en plus pour tout préparer… C'est non négligeable ! Tu vas voir… C'est que du bonheur d'installer des guirlandes de fleurs quand Ginny tient l'autre bout !

- Ron ! C'est pas de ma faute si tu n'as aucun sens de l'esthétique ! D'ailleurs, tu as dû remarquer tout de suite que mon idiot de frère a mis du rouge avec du vert aujourd'hui… me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.»

Peut-être est-ce l'effet comique des oreilles cramoisies de Ron, associé à sa grimace à faire pâlir un Troll, ou bien les rires d'Harry et Hermione, ou encore le fait que cette histoire de rouge et de vert me rappelle étrangement un débat que j'avais eut un jour avec un ami s'évertuant à associer avec sa veste verte un polo rouge sang, mais je me détends immédiatement et esquisse même un sourire.

« Assis toi me dit Harry en me montrant un coin du lit où les quatre amis étaient avachis. Bon, alors, inutile de te présenter tout le monde, puisque apparemment tu les connais… »

Cette entrée en matière me déroute quelque peu. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à ça.

« Oui, c'est vrai…

- Au passage, ça t'arrive souvent de porter des pulls en laine en plein été ? lançe Ron, comme pour faire remarquer qu'il n'était pas le seul à être étrangement habillé.»

Une nouvelle fois les yeux d'Hermione passe de moi-même au plafond, et elle laisse échapper un soupir. Je remarque qu'elle tient la main de Ron et que celui-ci s'amuse à tripoter son bracelet doré qui entoure son poignet fin.

« Bon, je crois que j'ai des explications à donner… »

Oui, une mise au point est plus que nécessaire… J'ai décidé d'arrêter là mon mensonge et de leur raconter la vérité… Mais comment vont-ils réagir ? J'inspire une longue bouffée d'air et l'étrange parfum du Terrier, chaud et boisé me remplit les poumons.

« Voilà… Bon, ça va vous paraître bizarre, vous allez me prendre pour une folle, ou vous n'allez rien comprendre du tout. J'espère que vous me croirez … Ma situation est assez troublante… Comment vous dire ça ? Que feriez vous si vous vous retrouviez dans un endroit où vous n'êtes pas sensés être ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas un problème que tu restes quelques jours ici… assura Ron.

- Non, mais c'est pas ça… Imagine que tu t'endormes, tu rêves, et au réveil tu te retrouves dans ton rêve… Que penserais-tu ?

- Que je dors toujours, dit Ron. En tout cas, si je suis en train de marquer au Quidditch, j'essaie de ne pas me réveiller…

- Oui, mais si tu sais que tu ne dors pas…

- Comment pourrais tu en être sûre ? s'étonna Hermione. »

**Je le savais bien que ça serait difficile de me faire comprendre… J'étais en train de bouleverser leur monde et leur vie… Oui, vous pouvez me croire que je regrettais d'avoir ouvert ce livre ! Vous aussi vous l'avez lu ? Vraiment ? Un livre normal, oui, je m'en serais doutée ! Bref, il fallait que je sois plus claire… **

« Bon… Je vais vous le dire franchement. En gros j'ai atterri dans votre monde et je ne sais pas comment en partir. Dans mon monde, il n'existe ni sorciers ni Moldus. La magie n'est qu'une grande illusion, un rêve des hommes.

- Un autre monde ? demanda Hermione à la fois étonnée et effrayée. Tu veux dire, un monde parallèle, une autre dimension ?

- Quelque chose dans ce genre…

- Sans magie ? Impossible, je ne peux pas le croire ! s'écria Ron les yeux agrandis de surprise.

- Mais, tu ignores peut-être son existence car tu es une Moldue, je veux dire tu n'es pas une sorcière, objecta Ginny en haussant les sourcils.

- Non, c'est vrai, la magie n'existe pas… je peux vous l'assurer.

- Mais… Comment c'est possible ?

- Ah, ça… »

Ils me regardent avec des yeux étonnés. Seul Harry m'observe sans rien dire. Je sens qu'il me croit, je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'est peut-être dû à son regard triste et résigné. Je croise mes bras autour de mes jambes. En même temps, ça pourrait être amusant d'être ici, je pourrais en profiter pour explorer cet univers le temps de trouver le moyen de rentrer chez moi. Je sais que beaucoup de personnes aimeraient être à ma place…

« Bon, je vais aller dire à Fred et à George que c'est plus drôle leur petit jeu… lança Ron de mauvaise humeur. Je parie que c'est encore une de leurs idées… C'est eux qui t'ont envoyé ici ?

- Non, bien sûr que non.

- C'est dingue ! Un autre monde ! Pas de magie !

- Mais prouve le nous… Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que tu dis vraiment la vérité ?

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi vous mentirais-je ?

- On peut trouver pleins de raisons à cela…

- Non ! C'est vrai ! Je viens d'un autre monde, mais…

- Quoi ?

- En fait, c'est compliqué ce que je vais vous dire va sûrement complètement vous remettre en cause… Je…

- Vas-y, n'ai pas peur, je suis blindé ! dit Harry en ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois.

- Et bien, dans mon monde, vous n'existez pas…

- Ça heureusement ! Imagine un peu… vivre comme des Moldus ! Trop bizarre !

- Enfin… d'une certaine manière…

- Eh, mais au fait, comment expliques-tu toutes tes connaissances sur notre soi-disant monde, et comment connais–tu nos prénoms alors ? demande Harry persuadé d'avoir trouvé la faille.

- Justement, d'une certaine façon, vous existez…

- Quoi ? C'est carrément démentiel ce truc là ! T'es bonne pour Sainte-Mangouste ma pauvre ! T'es reçu un sort de Confusion qui a mal tourné ou quoi ! Harry, tu l'as trouvé où ?

- Ron !

- Vous-n'existez-pas-car-vous-êtes-des-personnages-de-livre… »

Ma déclaration jette un froid dans la chambre. Le silence qui règne est assez oppressant. Bon, mon avenir va être déterminé dans quelques secondes. Tout va dépendre de leur réaction… Mais pourquoi ils ne disent rien ? Eh oh ! Ah, Ron, commence à esquisser un sourire, je ne sais pas si c'est bon signe.

« Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Alors ça c'est la meilleure !

- C'est un poisson d'avril ? demande Hermione interdite.

- Un poisson d'avril… C'est quoi encore ce truc Moldu ? lance le rouquin en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

- Poisson d'avril… Une farce que l'on fait le premier avril, un bout de carton en forme de poisson qu'on colle dans le dos des gens… Bref, c'est une blague quoi.

- Ah ! Ah ! Ils inventent de ces trucs… Je comprends vraiment pas l'humour Moldu !

- Ron, t'as rien compris, c'est une tradition française !

- En plus française ! Eh ben, je parie qu'on va y avoir droit avec Fleur !

- Eh, vous deux c'est pas bientôt fini ! Je vous rappelle que nous sommes des personnages de livre ! Ça doit sûrement ennuyer le lecteur toutes vos prises de tête ! Mais dis moi… On est en tête des ventes au moins ? plaisante Harry. »

Apparemment, je l'ai sorti de sa léthargie. Malgré son sourire, une partie de lui semble me croire. Je plante mes yeux dans les siens, océan vert où il ferait bon nager, j'essaie de me faire comprendre par ce contact visuel. Si les mots ne suffisent pas…

« Je savais que vous ne me croiriez pas…

- Mais c'est tellement incroyable aussi…

- Believe the unbeliavable, on te l'a jamais dit ?

- Disons, qu'avec les épouvantards que j'ai eut comme oncle et tante pendant dix-sept ans, c'est bien la dernière phrase qu'ils auraient sortis !

- Je sais…

- Quoi ?!

- Je sais… les Dursley et leur Duddlinouchet…

- …

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- En fait, je connais tout de vous, en particulier de Harry. Tu es le personnage principal.

- Ben, tiens, ça m'aurait étonné !

- Ne me dis pas que tu crois ce qu'elle raconte ?!

- Ron ! Ecoute, peut-être qu'il y a une explication rationnelle à tout ça !

- Bon, alors vas y parle nous de ce que tu as lu… me dit-il en insistant bien sur le dernier mot. »

**Je leur ai tout raconté, de la prophétie à leurs histoires de cœur… Il fallait que je donne le plus de détails possible pour être convaincante. Et vous savez qu'il y a tellement de choses à dire ! J'étais passionnée par le récit de leurs aventures, comme transportée dans une transe littéraire. Une transe littéraire… En tout cas j'étais bien dans un foutoir littéraire…**

« …

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir d'autre ?

- …

- Je sais que c'est troublant. Mais imaginez aussi un peu mon trouble… dans un livre !

- J'ai une idée, Maman garde toujours quelques fioles de potions en cas de besoin… Je peux essayer d'aller voir si elle a pas du…

- Veritaserum ? Excellente idée… Vous pourrez bien voir que je ne vous mens pas !

- C'est ce qu'on verra… Elle doit s'être couchée maintenant, j'espère que je vais pas la réveiller. »

Ginny part d'un pas flottant en prenant bien soin de ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas réveiller sa mère.

« Ton père n'est pas rentré ? demande Hermione à Ron.

- Non, répond-il d'un ton soucieux. Il y a beaucoup de travail en ce moment au Ministère. Il lui arrive parfois d'y passer une nuit… »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny revient en tenant dans sa main une petite fiole verte remplie à moitié d'un liquide.

« Trois gouttes suffiront… Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas dangereux.

- Je sais, je connais. »

Elle me verse quelques gouttes sur la langue… Un goût exquis me remplis la bouche, suivi d'une explosion de mille saveurs inconnues…

**Je ne me souviens pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé. Cela reste assez flou, mais j'entendais leurs voix, et je sentais que je parlais, sans pouvoir contrôler le flux de paroles que je déversais. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai repris mes esprits.**

« J'arrive pas à le croire…

- C'est dingue ! alors nous n'existons pas ? Notre vie ne se résume qu'à un peu d'encre et de papier…

- Voldemort… la prophétie… tout ça n'est que le résultat des fabulations d'un auteur sadique, qui s'amuse avec nos vies. Nous sommes des marionnettes, c'est ça ?

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu nous dis ?

- Je sais… Mais n'oubliez pas que moi aussi je suis avec vous. Et comment c'est possible ça ? J'en sais rien ! Il existe sept tomes des aventures d'Harry Potter… J'ai acheté le septième aujourd'hui, enfin, il y a quelques heures, je me suis installée dans mon canapé pour le lire, et au bout de quelques lignes, je me suis retrouvée devant toi… Quand tu m'as trouvé je venais juste de reprendre mes esprits.

- J'arrive vraiment pas à le croire…

- Chaque livre raconte une de tes années à Poudlard… Le septième parle donc de ta dernière année… Celle qui va arriver.

- Le titre…

- « Harry Potter et le pouvoir de l'amour »

- Le pouvoir de l'amour… »

Je sais qu'en ce moment il pense à Dumbledore. Son visage voilé part dans le vide et sa mâchoire se serre de rage. Je tente de le calmer un peu, mais plutôt maladroitement.

« Tu sais, tu a un succès fou partout dans le monde. Les gens s'arrachent les livres, des films ont été tournés toujours sur le même principe des livres…

- Des films… Quelqu'un a joué ma vie ?

- Oh, tu sais, les films sont très médiocres et les acteurs ne vous ressemblent pas du tout… A part quelques beaux effets spéciaux, c'est tout ce qui est amusant.

- Des films ? C'est quoi encore ce truc ?

- Une sorte de longue photographie, précise Hermione.

- Les gens prennent plaisir à lire ma vie, tout ce qui m'est arrivé…

- Et puis tu sais, les gens écrivent même la suite qu'ils imaginent ou les coins sombres qui n'ont pas été racontés.

- Vraiment ?

- On trouve tout et n'importe quoi… Hermione avec Drago…

- Quoi ? ça va pas non ? Plutôt embrasser un Troll poilu !

- Ou Harry avec Drago…

- Comme c'est charmant !

- Ou encore la vie de tes parents, le dénouement final…

- Et comment ils me voient finir ?

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

- Evidemment ! s'écria t-il les yeux flamboyants…

- Ça dépend… Généralement tu survies et tu as pleins d'enfants roux aux yeux verts… dis-je en jetant un sourire à Ginny. Mais parfois…

- Parfois non.

- Pff… T'es sûre que la date du Véritaserum n'est pas dépassée ? lança Ron sceptique.

- Mais alors, si tu es dans le livre, ça veut dire que notre conversation est écrite dedans… »

Je voie l'esprit d'Hermione tourner à toute allure, cherchant un moyen de comprendre et une solution à mon problème.

« Je ne sais pas. J'imagine que oui. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est qu'avant d'arriver ici, l'histoire était bien déjà écrite…

- Ton arrivée bouleverse donc le cours des choses. L'histoire se réécrit au fur et à mesure ? Alors nous sommes maîtres de nous même non ? Ce n'est pas l'auteur qui décide de ce que nous disons, c'est bien nous…

- J'imagine que oui. Moi-même j'ai du mal à comprendre.

- Mais, si tu es rentrée, d'autres pourraient en faire autant !

- Peut-être… Comment savoir ? Mais comment est-ce que ça c'est produit ? La magie n'existe pas dans mon monde…

- Ton monde… Notre monde… un livre… »

**On est restés là pensifs. Moi, désespérée de trouver le solution qui me permettrait de retrouver ma vie parisienne tranquille comme un soir d'automne, eux, troublés par mes révélations incroyables. Le reste de la nuit est passé lentement. On a beaucoup parlé de nous, du livre, de nos vies… Oui, on a finis par aller se coucher, au petit matin, quand les bougies ont rendus l'âme. Mais personne n'a beaucoup dormi… Pourquoi riez-vous ? C'était presque plus facile de les convaincre eux que vous ! Mon Dieu, j'ai tellement de choses à vous raconter encore ! Le temps passe si vite…**

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o

_Vous avez aimé, pas aimé ? Vous voulez me donner des conseils, me faire part de vos impressions ? C'est le petit bouton en bas à gauche._

_A bientôt pour la suite !_

**"Notre vie est un livre qui s'écrit tout seul. Nous sommes des personnages de roman qui ne comprennent pas toujours bien ce que veut l'auteur."  
(Julien Green)**


End file.
